


Road to a Courier

by AquaCourier



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Ants, Bugs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaCourier/pseuds/AquaCourier
Summary: Sidney wasn't always the independent courier he is today. Find out how he got there from the very beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to learn any more about Sidney that isn't in writing, you can find my art of him and such on my tumblr: http://aqua-courier.tumblr.com/

LOCATION: ARROLIME, NV

     Sidney woke up to find that he was still in the place he thought he could finally call home.  
     Home was a small pre-war restaurant in the middle of nowhere. It wasn’t much to look at and it could barely hold the family of three that resided there. Yet, compared to everywhere else he has stayed, it had held up fairly well.  
     Sidney and his parents first arrived there about two months ago. As long as Sidney can remember, they’ve been moving around all his life. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t really care. All he cared about was being able to settle down and do what kids are supposed to do. Unfortunately, this was not going to be the case.  
     Sidney wondered why he would be awake at this time, since it was still dark outside and he definitely didn’t feel well-rested. He looked around the main room, which is where he and his parents slept, and saw that his father still wasn’t there. More importantly, however, his mother wasn’t either. To inspect the situation, he got up and checked the back room. This must have been the reason he awoke. Sidney doesn’t sleep very well and the mere feeling of someone’s absence can wake him. Luckily this issue is of use when you have to be as cautious as anyone in the wasteland.  
     In the back room, he found his mother, Irene, stuffing their bags with all of their stored supplies.  
     “Mama?” Sidney interrupted her packing.  
     Irene turned around to see her now awoken child. She grabbed his hand to prepare to tell him the difficult news. “Sidney, sweetie, I need you to pack your things…” She kissed his forehead and turned him toward the door to go fulfill the task he was given.  
     Sidney, however, turned around with the question, “Why?” he could tell that his mother was stressed, but he didn’t want to leave with questions unanswered. He was tired of always moving around, never being able to call anywhere home. Why would they be leaving at a time like this, anyway, especially with his father still gone? Glen, Sidney’s father, left on a supply run that would normally take no more than a week, but it has been nearly a month now. On the other hand, in the eyes of someone Sidney’s age, how long they’re gone doesn’t matter because they can’t believe they won’t return.  
     “I-,” Irene struggled to continue. “I don’t think your father is returning…” She held back tears in order to stay strong in front of Sidney, but thinking of her missing husband made it difficult to do so. Sidney could see that her deep-brown eyes were swelled with tears, despite her attempt to hide them. Sidney must have inherited his cold blue eyes from his father because everything about Irene was warm, just as it should be for a loving mother. Her wavy hair was dark brown with few caramel streaks from being outside most of the time, her complexion was perfectly tan both naturally and from the sun, and she had soft speckles under her eyes to top off the same feeling one would get when welcomed into a warm cinnamon-scented home. Of course, nowadays a home like this is nowhere to be found so Irene’s motherly touch is the closest anyone could get.  
     “Why isn’t he? Why do we have to go?”  
     “Sweetie… he’s been gone for a long time… and we’re running low on food, so we need to move.” Irene couldn’t hold back her tears any longer, so she wiped them away and turned Sidney to the door, once again.  
     This time Sidney decided to leave his questions, for now, and begin to pack. He returned to the main room but lacked all motivation to leave. He really started to like the place. It felt secure enough, especially with the wood counter that separated the two rooms. The back room is what used to be the kitchen. Now, it’s where they keep all of their food and more important belongings. The only windows were along the front side of the building and they were boarded up now. Moonlight peeked through cracks in the board that kept the room somewhat lit.  
     Sidney folded up his bedroll that his mother knit, herself. It didn’t look like much, but it did its job. He didn’t have many other belongings, so he picked up the bag he carries with him and called the job done. Irene entered the room with everything she could fit into carry-ons.  
     “Are you ready, Sidney?”  
     “Do we have to go now?”  
     “Yes, sweetheart, we do.”  
     “But it’s dark…” Sidney could hear coyotes yipping, the wind howling, and several other unsettling sounds that would make a seven-year-old afraid to go outside.  
     “I’m sorry, but, we do. The trip will be easier at night.”  
     “Ma, I’m scared, though.” Sidney waddled away from the door as if it makes his plea more convincing.  
     “It’ll be okay, I’ll protect you.” Irene reached her hand out to Sidney, so he can hold it. “Come on. Let’s go.”  
     Sidney took his mother’s hand and they walked out into the night. He didn’t wait long to break the silence with the rest of his questions.  
     “Mama?”  
     “Yes, Sidney?”  
     “Why isn’t Dad coming back?”  
     “He might… but I’m afraid something may have happened to him. He could just be held up, but he’ll know where to look when he comes back.”  
     “Where are we going?”  
     “We’re going to see some old family of ours.”  
     Sidney doesn’t remember having any family other than his parents, so this came as a surprise. He always thought that family was the people that were there when you were born and have been there ever since. The thought of considering some people he has never met “family” didn’t sit well with him.  
     “You see those train tracks over there?”  
     “Yes’m.”  
     “That’s where we’re going. Or, at least what points us to where we are going. As long as we stay along the tracks, we’re going the right way.”  
     “How far is it?”  
     “Not too far. I’ll let you know when we get closer.”  
     “Okay.” Sidney turned to look at the place they just left behind him. He wanted to stay there, but it quickly became alien to him again as he looked at how eerie it looked dark, with no one in it. As if it was just another sinister place of the wasteland.

 

 

     Sidney and his mother had been walking for a couple of hours now. Sidney was just about ready to quit, but in the distance, their destination could be seen just across from the railroad tracks. Irene pointed to the small manufacturing plant that would be their new home.  
     “We’re here, Sidney.”  
     “This is it?” Sidney slightly grimaced when he thought of how many people could possibly live there based on all of the living areas he could see. He doesn’t take meeting many people at once well. The most he has ever met at a time was two or three traders. Other than that, his parents were the only people Sidney had been around.  
     The sun had just started to rise at this time, so everyone was still waking up, a few of them going outside to see who approached them. The settlement that they were going to be a part of for the next few years used to be a limestone plant before the war. The railroad tracks ran just beside it for trains to pick up shipments of lime. Now, an old train is used for the settlers to live in, each boxcar being occupied by a family or so. The leader of the place and his family, however, live in the plant.  
     The plant was owned by the two Otto brothers, Glen and Wade, and their father ran the place before them. That was before Glen ran away with Irene and Sidney, anyway. Now, with Glen missing Wade runs the plant on his own with the help of his two boys, Randall and Louie. No production has happened here ever since the war, but it grants decent security.  
     Sidney and his mother followed the cracked road that led to the plant. The road was about 500 ft long with stones lined on either side. There were still mounds of different kinds of dirt used for the plant’s normal activities before the war surrounding the plant. This limited visibility of the settlement from the main road.  
     Wade stood at the second-floor railing and immediately recognized the newcomers. He came down the steps to greet the two. He looked about the company to see that his brother was not with them.  
     “Where’s Glen?”  
     “He left about a month ago on a supply run. He hasn’t returned.”  
     “What makes you think y’all can just come back without seeing us, even letting me know you’re alive, for seven goddamn years?”  
     “I know you didn’t expect us, but I have no other choice. I can’t take care of Sidney and manage to find food all by myself.” Irene lifted her hands in a pleading gesture. “Please, just let us stay, at least until we find Glen.”  
     “If you’re going to find him.”  
     “Wade, Please.” Irene continued to beg. “I’m sorry, I really am. I’m out of options here.”  
     Wade looked over to Sidney and crouched in front of him. “Hey, Sid. You don’t remember me, but I’m your uncle Wade. Your daddy and I used to be real close.”  
     Sidney didn’t say anything in return. He wasn’t interested in getting to know this guy, no matter who he was. He just didn’t like the look of him. His hair was oily and wavy. He had an untamed red beard and he smelled badly of alcohol and who knows what else. At this point, Sidney was really wishing his dad were here because he couldn’t imagine how anyone could possibly want Wade in charge of anything.  
     “Your boy doesn’t talk much does he?”  
     “He’s just shy. He’ll get used to you eventually.” Irene replied.  
     Wade turned his attention back to Sidney, “Remember, boy, I’m family. There’s nothing to fear about me.” Wade frowned when he realized Sidney wasn’t going to speak. “Anyway, y’all can stay here until Daddy comes home, whenever that’ll be.”  
     “Thank you, Wade. I’m sure Sidney could use some friends to play with anyway.”  
     “Don’t mention it, but remember, everyone has to do their part.”  
     “Yes, I know.”  
     “You can go put your things in whichever boxcar is free. For now, y’all can make yourselves comfortable. We can talk about chores tomorrow.” Wade returned to the main building and left Irene and Sidney to set themselves up.  
     “Come on, Sidney.” Irene took Sidney’s hand to direct him to where they would be staying. They walked down the line of boxcars and found the last one to be empty. “You can leave your things in here.”  
     “Kay.” Sidney took his bag off his shoulder and placed it in the far-left corner of the boxcar. He stepped outside to scope the place out. He could see some other kids in the settlement, but they all seem to be a few years older than he is, so he wasn’t really looking forward to meeting any of them. Sidney noticed each boxcar had a ladder on the side leading to the top. This would be the perfect way to avoid making “friends”. He checked to see if his mother was looking and, with the coast clear, he climbed the ladder.  
     Irene heard Sidney on top of the boxcar, despite his “stealth”, “What are you doing up there, Sidney?”  
     “Nothin’…”  
     “You don’t want to meet anybody?”  
     “No…”  
     “Well be careful up there. Will you be alright on your own for a minute while I go say hi to a couple of old friends?”  
     “Yeah.”  
     “Okay, I won’t be far. I love you, sweetie.”  
     “I love you, too, Mom.”  
     Irene left her son for a moment to catch up with the group. Sidney, meanwhile, sat atop the boxcar, alone, thinking about his father. He wondered where he had gone and if he would ever return. He feared that his mother may have known the truth, but was keeping it from him, for his sake. He didn’t want to be at this place, but there was nothing he could really do about it. Sidney noticed two boys approaching him.  
     “Hey, you Sidney?” The older boy said  
     “Yeah.”  
     “Isn’t that a girl’s name?”  
     “Shut up, Randy!” The younger brother intervened.  
     “Anyway, I’m Randall. This is my snot-nosed little brother, Louie. I heard you’re our cousin from my pa.”  
     Sidney didn’t care to reply.  
     Both Randall and Louie were older than Sidney, but Louie was closer to his age. Randall is a bit tall compared to Sidney and has dark hair and dark eyes, while Louie isn't much taller than Sidney and has caramel colored hair. Other than the hair and height, the two brothers share most of the same features. Both of their ears tilt outward and their eyes are located fairly high on their faces. Sidney wasn’t fond of either brother, but Louie was definitely the more tolerable one.  
     “Watcha doing up there?” Louie asked.  
     “Just minding my own business.”  
     “Come on down,” Randall replied, “No one said that just because you won’t be here long you can’t hang out with us.”  
     “Yeah, we can show you our secret hideout!”  
     Randall punched his brother in the arm, “Shut up, Louie! It’s supposed to be secret! Well, I guess we could show you now that he blew our secret.”  
     “Nah, I’m good.”  
     “Oh, come on, what are you so worried about?”  
     Sidney really didn’t want anything to do with them, but he couldn’t think of what the harm would be in hanging out with them for a little while. “Fine, I’ll come.”  
     “Nice! Let’s go.”  
     “Shouldn’t I tell my mom first?”  
     “Nah, she won’t even know you’re gone.”  
     It didn’t feel right not telling his mom where he was going, but Sidney tagged along with the brothers, unnoticed, anyway.

 

 

     The Secret Hideout was located behind the dirt mounds in the backyard of the plant. Randall and Louie had a trail marked leading to a large hole in the ground.  
     “This is your hideout? A hole?” Sidney was slightly disappointed at the sight. The brothers took offense in Sidney’s statement.  
     “It’s not just any hole,” Louie replied. “Just wait until you see the size of this thing!”  
     Randall picked up a lantern they left beside the hole last time they were there and handed it to his brother. Louie began to climb down the hole.  
     “Come on, Sid!” Randall beckoned Sidney as he, himself, stepped down into the abyss.  
     “Kay.” Sidney was hesitant at first, but he then joined the brothers in the hideout. He was disappointed, again, when he saw that the space was smaller than they made it sound to be. That being it had only about a six-foot radius. “I thought it was going to be bigger than this?”  
     The brothers were shocked at this question as Louie flashed the lantern toward the inside of the cave.  
     “I swear, it was huge before! Right, Randy?”  
     “You’re in this on your own, brother.” Randall lied.  
     “What? Come on, you saw it, too!”  
     Sidney got a bad feeling as he glanced at what they thought to be the cave’s wall. He realized it wasn’t a wall at all when it began to move and heard the ticking of ant legs.  
     “A-ants!” Sidney yelled as he shoved the brothers in fear. Louie was startled and dropped the lantern. It rolled over to the wall of Giant Ants and illuminated them, which caused them to scatter.  
     “Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!” Randall repeated as he shoved Sidney and Louie out of the way to escape the scene.  
     Louie was in tears when he noticed his brother was attempting to leave them behind, “Don’t leave me asshole!” He frantically climbed after Randall and turned around to see if Sidney was following, but Sidney was frozen. Louie tugged at Sidney’s arm to snap him out of it. Sidney came to and escaped the cave with him. Luckily, the ants didn’t seem to know where they went as they remained in the cave. The boys ran back to the plant, but stopped before they got all the way back to process what just happened.  
     “What just happened?” Louie exclaimed.  
     Sidney was still shaking with fear, almost too much so to say anything. “We… we have to tell someone.” He managed to say, even though he was out of breath.  
     “What? No!” Randall disagreed, “My dad would kill us!”  
     “But those ants can kill us! Someone needs to kill them before that happens!”  
     “We’re not telling. Anyone.”  
     “Then I will.”  
     “So you’re gonna be a snitch?”  
     Louie butted into the argument, “Look, maybe he’s right, Randy. We don’t know how many there are.”  
     “We’re not. Telling. Anyone.”  
     The voice of his angry older brother kept Louie from saying any more on the matter, but Sidney wasn’t done, yet.  
     “I could have died because of y’all’s stupid hideout. We all could’ve.” Neither brother could deny this, so they didn’t try to. “I should have just stayed at the boxcar.”  
     Sidney left the two brothers to keep secrets on their own, but he didn’t tell his mother of what happened. He knew that she too would be disappointed in his actions. He, instead, returned to his new home and continued to avoid Randall and Louie, for the most part, the rest of the time he lived there. 


	2. Chapter 2

    Five years and still no sign of Sidney’s father. Most seem to have forgotten that was the terms of Sidney and his mother’s stay, that they would leave when he returned. They’re valued members of the community now. At least, that’s how most see it. It’s obvious that Wade is frustrated by their presence. Who knows why. Perhaps it’s because Irene possesses more charm than he does. She’s helped bring up some much-needed changes since they arrived, such as an inventory count and water rationing, so Wade’s become paranoid. As if he’s worried she’ll take control of the plant away from him.

    A now twelve-year-old Sidney was prepping to go on a water run. It’s his chore to go to the wells about a quarter-mile walk from the plant and get as much water he could carry. Randall and Louie accompany him in this task because, apparently, Wade doesn’t think he can do it right on his own. He would much rather do it on his own, but he knows that the job is a quicker one when there are more people to do it.

    Sidney tucked a knife under his belt, since he isn’t allowed to carry a gun, yet, and stepped out of the boxcar that was assigned to him and his mother. Randall and Louie were already waiting for him with the carrying poles in the plant’s parking lot. Louie was the only one to greet him.

    “Hey, Sidney.”

    “Hey.”

    Even though they go on these water runs regularly, Sidney hardly talks to them. Randall and Louie just talk amongst each other for the most part, which is actually kind of suspicious to Sidney because they don’t even try to talk to him anymore. Maybe it’s a new “rule” of Wade’s. He's pretty sure Wade has come to hate him for no reason. He always gives him the stink eye anytime he's near. He probably blames Sidney for Irene's return or something.

    The well is located at the bottom of the quarry about 300 meters behind the plant, but the walk is much longer than that since they have to follow the trail leading down into it. 

    As they passed the ant hole they all stared for a moment, but said nothing. They were probably thinking of the horror they experienced down there. If it weren't for that place, there may have been a chance of them all being friends, but Sidney doesn't know if he could associate himself with anyone close to Wade.

    They approached the quarry and made their way down the trail to the left of it. When they reached the well Randall grabbed a bucket from the stack beside it and placed it under the faucet. He cranked the pump but nothing came out.

    “What the hell?”

    Sidney looked down the well, couldn't see anything, so he picked up a rock to drop in it. There was no splash of water as the rock hit the bottom. Only a quiet gloop sound. It had to have been nothing but mud down there. It was especially hot that day, so to have come out there for nothing was quite frustrating. 

    “The well’s dry.”

    “How can it be dry?” Louie was confused.

    “It just is.”

    Randall huffed and threw the bucket down, “Let's go tell Dad.”

    “He’s gonna be pissed.” Louie worried.

    “He’s gonna be pissed, anyway, we don’t have water.”

    The boys returned to the plant to break the news to the group.

  
  
  
  


    The boys found Wade to be standing near the bonfire while others sat around it and enjoyed themselves. The bonfire is between the parking lot and the boxcars where there’s no gravel. It serves as a good midpoint between them and the plant for everyone to get together. Most everyone was taking a break from their chores at this time. 

    Before reaching Wade, the boys played ‘rock-paper-scissors’ to determine which unlucky soul would tell of their findings. Louie lost.

    “Hey, dad…”

    “Yeah, spit it out.” he could already tell something was up.

    “There’s… there’s no water.”

    “What do you mean there’s no water?!” Wade yelled angrily when he heard the news.

    “It’s dried up…” Louie answered.

    “Tell me, how is that just two days ago there was plenty of water and now there’s none at all?” Wade looked down on the boys as if they did something wrong. This conversation wasn’t exactly spoken privately so the rest of the settlement overheard the bad news. Everyone began to panic and question Wade.

    “No water?!” One exclaimed.

    “What are we going to do?” Another asked.

    Irene came forward with an idea, “If we don’t have water, we might have to move.”

    “Yes, we know you’re always willing to run away.”

    “What is that supposed to mean?”

    “We’re not leaving.” Anyone can see why Wade didn’t want to leave. The plant is what gives him control of the group. What divides him from everyone else.

    “No, Wade, what do you really mean?”

    He was tempted to bring up the past about her and Glen, but everyone was watching, so he acted as if he didn’t know what she was talking about.

    “Go on, say it. I think everyone knows you don’t want us here.”

    “I never said that.” Wade turned to see the audience still there, “Everyone resume your daily lives for now! We’ll figure something out soon.” and with that, they returned to their chores and living quarters.

    Before returning to her own business, Irene glared at Wade’s cowardice. “It’s not y’all’s fault,” she said to the boys before passing them. She ran her hand through Sidney’s hair and left.

    After Irene was out of sight Wade approached Sidney, “You know why your dad really left? He left because he didn’t want to deal with you and your mom anymore. All she does is take and never give.”

    As much as Sidney hated Wade and what he said, he has worried about the possibility of his father intentionally leaving. It’s difficult to remember now, but the night before his father left, his parents had argued about something. He can’t remember details, but what if it was serious? Even if this was the case he wasn’t going to accept it coming from Wade. He was just trying to get what he wants.

    “So why don’t you give a little and find more water.”

    “What part of ‘dried up’ do you not understand?” Sidney talked back.

    Anger could be seen in Wade’s eyes after he said that. “Find more water, or you and your mother are out of here. I think you’re beginning to overstay your welcome. Unlike everyone else, I haven’t forgotten why you’re still here.”

    Sidney wanted to say something along the lines of, “Up yours!” but he was worried about his mother. He’s not sure what exactly Wade is capable of and he doesn’t want to find out the hard way. Instead, he glared at him to let Wade know how much he resents him.

    Wade called to Randall and Louie, “You two go with him.”

    “What? Why do we have to go?” Randall complained.

    “If it comes to Sidney here having to climb down in the well there needs to be more than one person.”

    “Fine…”

    “Now y’all go. I don’t care how you get it just get more water.”

    Sidney hates how little Randall and Louie must care about him, since they just ignore the way Wade treats him. That’s how he knows they could never be his real family blood or not.

  
  
  
  
  


    It was even hotter out than it was earlier so Sidney really was not looking forward to this trip. Not to mention he might have to get in a hot, dry well. As upset he may be, there is nothing he can do about the situation. Not if he wants to him and his mother to stay in the boxcar. The place may be complete shit, but it might be better than out in the desert with no shelter.

    “This is such bullshit!” Randall complained.

    “Yeah, what does Dad expect us to do?” 

    As usual, Sidney didn’t join the brothers in conversation. Afterall, they’re not the ones who have to climb down in a well just to have a home. If he can even call it that.

    “You’re gonna be the one holding the rope for him.” Louie declared.

    “No, stupid, we’re both gonna hold it.”

    “How are we supposed to be able to hold it, anyway? He’s almost bigger than you now.”

    “Right here,” Sidney mumbled.

    “Well, Louie, maybe we should just put you down there instead?”

    “What? No!” he wasn’t fond of this idea.

    “You chicken?”

    The brothers continued to tease each other, but Sidney ignored them. He thought of what he could possibly do down in the well. It’s not like there was a blockage or anything. It was just dry. As they, once again, passed the dreaded hole in the ground, Sidney got an idea. Five years ago Randall and Louie were convinced that the cave was huge. Maybe that meant it's deep enough to have water in it. The only problem is the ants, assuming they're still down there.

    “So, how big exactly was the cave?” Sidney interrupted the brothers bickering.

    “Like. Big.” Louie responded, “It looked like there was a lot to it, but we didn’t get the chance to explore it all.”

    “What if there’s water down there?”

    “So what if there is. There’s the ants.”

    “We kill ‘em.” Randall joined, “Well, maybe not just us, but our parents can.”

    “Does this mean we can go back now?” Louie asked.

    “We need to bring it up, so yeah.” Sidney answered.

    The boys rushed back to bring up the idea. Sidney went to his mother and told her about the, quite possibly, near death experience five years ago. Irene was sitting at the bonfire sharpening some knives.

    “Why didn’t you tell me about this? You could have got hurt?”

    “I know,” Sidney admitted, “but we were worried about getting in trouble.”

    “How many were there?”

    “We don’t know. We got out of there too quick to count.”

    Irene shook her head in disbelief, “This is serious. Not only are these ants a threat to the entire community, but there could also be water down there.”

    Wade arrived with Randall and Louie.

    “I’m assuming you know about this, too?”

    “Yes, Sidney just told me.”

    “We need to do something about this, now.”

    “You’re right. I don’t know if we have enough people, though. Most of the people here aren’t exactly trained for combat.”

    Sidney glanced at Randall and Louie to see if they were going to say something. They remained silent.

    “We can help.” Sidney suggested.

    “Out of the question.” Irene said.

    “He might have a point.” Wade intervened.

    “Your boys can help if they want, but Sidney isn’t going to.” Irene looked over to her son, “You’re all I have left.”

    “Mom-,” Sidney was going to say more, but he could tell her mind was made up. 

    Irene got up from her seat, “I’m going to prep now. We need to gather some more people, too.”

    “We can use those knives you just sharpened for anyone who can’t use a gun.” Wade replied.

    Everyone in the settlement gathered in front of the plant as Wade stood on the railing. He explained the situation and what they planned to do about it, but only three people volunteered to join the fight. Along with Irene, Wade, and his boys that made seven. Those who were willing to join began preparations immediately.

    Sidney watched as the team prepped for the attack. He didn’t like the thought of his mother going down there without him. It’s not the ants he’s really worried about. He knows Irene used to be a tough survivor right along with his father. It’s Wade he’s worried about. Wade can defend himself, sure, but what about others?

    Before they left, Irene went to say goodbye to Sidney.

    “Sidney,” Irene put her hand on Sidney’s shoulder, “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

    “Okay…”

    “I love you.”

    “I love you, too…”

    Irene gave him a hug and then met up with the others. Sidney watched them walk away and, eventually, began to follow. He knew his mother would be upset to see him there, but he couldn’t bear this feeling in his gut. He felt like something bad was going to happen if he didn’t join them. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he wasn’t willing to take that chance. 

    Sidney grabbed his knife and went after them. He kept his distance so no one noticed him. He waited until the group was past the parking lot to move from the boxcars. If he was noticed after the attack had already begun, there was no turning back.

    One by one, all seven members climbed into the cave. Once everyone was in, Sidney quietly entered the cave, as well. The lantern that was dropped by Louie last time they were there was still lying on the ground. Suddenly, Sidney became more anxious remembering the size of the ants. He trembled but proceeded to follow anyway. Wade was at the front of the group with a flashlight. Irene followed behind with a handgun.

    The cave was massive. From the entrance, there was a main path, but not far after that, the space became larger until it was one big room. The brothers weren’t kidding when they said “huge”. Within the large room, there were two other paths available.

    “We’re going to have to split up.” Irene decided.

    “Yeah, who has the other light?” Wade asked.

    One of the volunteers raised their hand, “I do.”

    “You take a group on the right. We’ll take the left.”

    The left group consisted of Wade, Irene, Randall, and Louie. Naturally, Sidney followed behind them. He was surprised they hadn’t noticed him yet, but, just then, he tripped over a rock formation protruding out of the ground and startled the group.

    Irene turned around and saw Sidney on his hands and knees behind them, “Sidney! What are you doing here?”

    “I-,” he didn’t really know what to say.

    Irene sighed, “It doesn’t matter now. Just stay behind me!”

    “Yes’m…” Sidney got up and brushed his knees off.

    Wade waived to the group, “There’s a drop off here.”

    “Is there water!” Louie got excited.

    “Shh!” Randall quieted his brother.

    Wade flashed the light down the slope and deep down they could see a faint shimmer of water. While the group could hardly contain their excitement, it was interrupted when they heard blood-curdling screams coming from the other end of the cave following the sound of gunshots. They knew it had to be that the other group ran into the ants. It all became too real. The past was coming back to haunt them.

    The left group returned to the center of the cave to aid the right group. All they saw was the right tunnel bursting with ants. There was no saving the others. Wade and Irene drew their guns and fired all of their bullets at the ants. They barely made a dent. The only thing they could do now was run.

    “Everyone, run!” Irene shouted.

    If Sidney’s heart wasn’t already racing, it was now. He almost froze, just like before, but Irene grabbed his hand and they ran to the entrance. The sound the ants made as they stormed after them was almost like fluttering, but it was in no way comforting. Sidney couldn’t control his legs anymore, he couldn’t even tell they were there, but they were still moving. That’s all that mattered. Next thing he knew, Irene was dragging him out of the cave, crying, and they were outside.

    With how quickly the giant ants were flowing out of the cave, the group had nowhere to go. There must have been thousands of them. Sidney couldn’t help but feel guilt as the worst possible thing happened. If he had just told his mother about what happened five years ago, this whole thing could have been prevented. Suddenly this entire plan just seemed stupid to him. The idea of a bunch of people trying to take on a colony of ants just for water. What were they thinking? What was he thinking?

    “This way!” Wade shouted as he climbed one of the dirt mounds with his boys close behind him. 

    Irene, still holding on to Sidney, pulled him along with her up the hill. It didn’t take long for the ants to realize their new course. They began to scatter around the base with two or three finding their way up. 

    Sidney struggled to keep atop the hill. His feet were slipping on the sand, but his mother was there to catch him.

    “Hold on as tight as you can, Sidney.” Irene turned to Wade, “What should we do?”

    Wade had no answer. Everyone struggled enough staying balanced that the approaching ants made the group feel helpless.

    “Maybe we could slide off the back in time to escape!” Irene suggested.

    “Maybe…” Wade remained somewhat frozen. It didn’t take long for him to start thinking only of himself. He pulled a knife from his belt and stared at it. Sidney saw this knife, but by the time he realized Wade’s intentions, it was too late. Wade grabbed Irene and slid the blade into her stomach. Everything happened too fast, yet in slow motion. Sidney watched as his mother fell off the bloody blade and into the colony of ants. It didn’t take long for the ants to start tearing at her skin.

    Sidney meant to scream, but nothing but a quiet cracking in his voice came out. Everything suddenly didn’t make any sense. Despite the scorching heat of the sun, Sidney became cold. His hands and face became numb. His vision began to fade. He fell to his hands and knees as every inch of his body started to shake uncontrollably. The last thing Sidney could see was Wade’s red hands, dripping with his mother's blood, trembling in shock. All he could see now was black. He could still hear everything, though. He could hear Wade and his sons escape the scene and he could hear distant screams. Sidney attempted to get up and flea, as well, but nothing happened. He couldn’t tell if he was rolling down the hill or if his head was just spinning.

    At this point, Sidney felt there was no reason for him to still be alive, considering everything that just happened. Unable to move, he laid on his back as his vision slowly came back. He was surprisingly still at the top of the mound and the ants seem to have either forgot about him, or didn’t notice he was up there. He had no time to process anything, only to run. He stumbled to his feet and attempted to slide down the hill. With his legs still being weak, he tripped and rolled down instead. He searched for his mother’s remains, but couldn’t even find a sign of her death, almost as if it didn’t happen. 

    Screams of citizens from the plant could be heard, but there was nothing Sidney could do about anything at this point. All he could think about was leaving this place and never coming back. He knew from the start that Wade couldn’t be trusted and now all his worst fears had come true. Sidney had no one left in the world. None of these people were ever his real family and they probably thought the same of him. He wished them all dead.

 


End file.
